Team Yellow Flash: A Snapshot
by The Ruptured Cowboy
Summary: Just a small drabble about one day in the life of Team Yondaime, Team Yellow Flash, whatever you want to call it. Written for the Naruto Flashfic community over at LiveJournal. ConCrit is always appreciated!


Rin's brow creased as she gazed anxiously between her two teammates. As usual, the pair was bickering, but unlike most days, their sensei wasn't present to keep them from coming to blows.

Well, Obito was _trying_ to hit Kakashi. It wasn't working very well. Despite them all theoretically being on the same level, the silver-haired pre-teen was leaps and bounds ahead of his two teammates.

And that was something that drove her other male teammate bonkers. Some if that was jealously, naturally. Some of it was the fact that Obito was from the 'elite' Uchiha clan, and should have been – according to his family, and the villagers in general – the genius of his class.

Rin had never quite figured out what the other parts were. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to.

Obito was yelling something at the ever-stoic Kakashi again. The young kunoichi sighed and stood, hustling over to try and defuse the situation before it got of hand. "Please, you guys! Obito, calm down. I don't know what you're arguing about, but we're a team! Can we at least _pretend_ to act like one? For once?"

The boys looked at her, Obito sullen, Kakashi still expressionless. "Hmph! Try tell that to _him_," the Uchiha grunted, scowling at his rival and teammate through his trademark goggles. Rin groaned inwardly as he started on one of his favourite rants, about Kakashi being an anal-retentive bastard, and how Winter's backside was warmer and more friendly than him. "And you know he never lets us do _anything!_ Always has to be the goddamn hero. Like we're children! We're better than that, damnit!"

A voice from behind them sighed. Rin and Obito spun around, surprised by the sudden presence, whereas Kakashi didn't even flicker an eyelash – he'd know it was there all along.

Even Rin felt a bit annoyed at that.

"Again, you two?" their sensei murmured, a sad smile in place of his usual happy grin. Rin winced and looked at the ground until a large, warm hand reached out to tousle her hair. The yellow-haired Jounin's smiled warmed as she glanced up at him.

Kakashi folded his arms. "What do you mean, 'you two'?" he groused. "I didn't do anything."

"Exactly!" Obito burst out angrily. "You _never_ do anything! Unless it's for a mission! I swear you're not even human!" He clenched his fists. "You could just say 'Hello', for crying out loud! Or are we that far below you? Huh, Hatake?"

"You could try being on time, Uchiha."

Their sensei raised an eyebrow at the immediate change in his student. Obito flushed and looked at the ground, scuffing up turf with one sandaled foot. "Wasn't my fault I was late," he began self-consciously. "My little cousin wanted to play Hide'n'Seek, and-"

"Always an excuse, isn't there? If it's never your fault, why are you late _every single day?_" Kakashi demanded scathingly, cutting him off. "Useless."

Rin winced as the two bickered. Kakashi had a point – Obito had never once been on time in all the years that they'd been a team – but she knew for a fact that most of the time it really _wasn't_ his fault. Kakashi didn't bother to understand. Catching a wry look on their sensei's face, the girl thought she knew what he was thinking.

For all his supposed adherence to the Shinobi Laws, Kakashi never seemed to "look underneath the underneath" when it came to Obito.

"That's enough, you two." The older man never raised his voice, but his students never failed to heed his words. "Kakashi, if you're going to call people out for being late, you'd better start with me today," he continued, raising an eyebrow. Kakashi grunted and looked away. "I don't even have an excuse…I just slept in." One hand went to scratch the back of his head as a sheepish grin crossed his face. Obito stood slack-jawed, pointing at his sensei in outraged shock. "Eheheh…Anyway, we've got a mission for today. Nothing exciting, just a D-rank, but we're best suited for it." Here he turned to smile at Rin. "Gathering medicinal herbs for the hospital!"

Predictably, Obito complained. "Aw, man! We've had such lame missions lately. Why can't we do something better, Sensei?" The blonde man just chuckled and motioned for them to move out.

"Idiot. We're going to need those herbs once the war really starts," Kakashi pointed out scathingly. Obito turned to glare at him. "Especially you."

The day went rapidly downhill from there.

Later, as they trudged back from depositing their collections at the hospital, Rin watched her teammates from her usual spot behind them. Kakashi looked about as expressionless as comatose mud, and Obito…

…Well, Obito had had an unfortunate encounter with a wasp, and now his face was all puffy and swollen around his dark glare. Their sensei, of course, had not a hair out of place, and was walking between the two boys. Occasionally he would have to suppress a chuckle as he took a sideways glance at the Uchiha; as much as she loved and respected the man, Rin wasn't sure she approved of him laughing at his student's misfortune.

Although she had to admit, Obito _did_ look rather funny.

Shortly, Kakashi snorted and peeled away from their group towards his home. "You are such an embarrassment to all ninja, Obito," he declared as he trudged off. Rin winced, looking at the other boy for his reaction, expecting him to blow up.

Instead, he just stared off after their teammate like a kicked puppy, before ducking his head and sniffling suspiciously. Their sensei looked at him sympathetically, placing a hand on Obito's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. "He'll learn one day, kiddo," he murmured softly. Rin moved up to her teammate – her friend – and took his hand in both of hers briefly, before moving off towards her own house.

Obito and the man who would one day become Konoha's Yondaime Hokage walked in silence for a while longer, until the latter spoke again. "Did you notice?" he queried. Obito looked up at him, puzzled. "Mmm. He called you 'Obito'."

A smile tickled the edge of the genin's mouth. "Heh. That's a first…"


End file.
